All I Want For Christmas is You
by Christal-R
Summary: Seven superstars and diva are trapped in the airport due to snow storm. But perhaps being stuck in an airport isn't such a bad thing after all. ONE SHOT. Please note that Author's note is posted BEFORE the one shot. Please read it first. Thank you.
1. A Note from the Author

**A Note from the Author.**

**--**

**Yes, I am back! Hopefully I'll be on full force with updating in the next couple days.**

**Merry (belated) Christmas to everyone! Hope everyone enjoyed their holidays. This would have been posted on Christmas Day but something happened…and I thought I lost all of my work. Fortunately I figured a way to get it back. So all is good now (: Special thanks to TJSparkles for reading about a quarter of my work before I actually complete the whole thing lol. I appreciate you checking it for me. Love ya, sis!**

**This is a special (very, very long) oneshot dedicated to seven special people that I am lucky to have as friends. (:**

**This is for MissMikkiMouse, rory21, Relly-Cody-forever, Westfan, ****-Crazy-RKO-Fan-****, ThatGirl54 and ****xbeautifulnightmare.**** I consider you as my closest friends. Each of you are simply awesome! I hope that we will stay friends for a very very long time. Love ya girls. (:**

**Okay so here's my general idea. Each of these girls will portray by her favorite diva. So let's have a list of the cast first xD**

**--**

_**The Cast**_

**Mikki is Mickie James.**

**Haley is Eve Torres.**

**Kasey is Candice Michelle.**

**Kylie is Kelly Kelly.**

**Rory is Ashley Massaro.**

**Katie is Trish Stratus.**

**And…Lauren is Lilian Garcia.**

**--**

**And there are 7 questions that you will need to solve in this story. (no cheating! Lol.) All are related to each diva's situation…**

**One diva makes a heartfelt confession….to who?**

**One diva makes a revelation…that she's pregnant. But who is the father? **

**One diva reunites with her ex boyfriend. **

**One diva gets asked out on a date.**

**One diva gets a **_**very**_** pleasant surprise. What is it?**

**One superstar admits to a diva that he likes her. Who is the diva and will she return his feelings?**

**And finally….****one diva gets engaged. Who is the lucky girl and who pops the question?**

**--**

**And that's it! Please proceed on to read possibly the longest one shot I have ever written. Hopefully all of my hard work has paid off (:**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**--Christal aka. Christal-R.**


	2. All I Want For Christmas is You

**All I Want for Christmas is You**

--

It was the week before Christmas, perhaps the busiest time of year as people tried to get flights at the very last minute. Though today proved to be an unlucky one, for all flights had been delayed due to the snow storm and everyone was advised to stay inside.

So things were not looking good in the passengers' favor.

Seven superstars and divas were in the waiting room, hoping to get an announcement soon. But they knew that they were in for a long, long wait. But little do they know that Christmas would come early for each of them…in a very special way.

Chris Jericho was sitting in his seat, consumed in his thoughts about something he was planning to do later this evening. He was soon dragged away from his thoughts when he heard someone called his name.

He looked up and saw his friend Randy. "Oh hey."

"Hey. You look like you have a lot to think about," said Randy.

"Well, just one thing really." Chris chuckled. "I was hoping to be home by tonight, have a candle light dinner with my girlfriend…and then top off the romantic evening with a proposal…but I don't think it's going to happen."

"Yeah," Randy said, signing. "Snow can be a bitch sometimes."

"Don't you know it." Then Chris sighed. "The thing is…I don't think I can wait any longer. I want to propose to her…today."

--

Candice Michelle flipped a page of a particular magazine she bought from the stands. She couldn't help but to smile at every page she turned, especially with the one that was currently catching her attention.

To think, that she would be holding one of them someday…

"Hey Candi."

Candice tore her eyes away from the magazine and looked up to acknowledge the greeter. It was her best friend.

"Kelly! Hey."

The slender blonde sat down next to her and peered over her shoulder just to see what she was looking at. "Aw. What a cutie!"

"I know right?" Candice giggled and looked back at the picture of a handsome blue eyed baby.

"You will be a great mother to that child," Kelly said. "I know that he…or she," the blonde paused to giggle. "Will be so lucky to have a mom like you."

"Aw," the candy coated diva smiled widely. "That's really sweet of you to say."

"Just the truth," Kelly said. "And I know for sure that _he_ will be an awesome father."

Candice nodded and smiled. "Yes he will."

She looked back at the picture once more. Suddenly, her smile faded and a sense of worry took over. "I'm scared though. I'm not sure if he can handle the news…"

Kelly took her best friend's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Everything will be fine. Trust me, he will be thrilled to hear to know that he's going to be a Dad."

"Oh I hope so," Candice said. She would be excited but only if he was excited about it too. As of now, she didn't know exactly how to feel. Excited…or scared.

As she pressed her hands gently against her stomach, she began to ponder on what his response would be.

--

"You are one stubborn chick, you know that?"

Trish Stratus casually sipped some of her white chocolate mocha, apparently not paying any attention to what the woman sitting beside her was saying. "Mmm," she began dreamily. "don't you just love Starbucks? I swear they have got to be the greatest thing of this world."

The brunette diva rolled her eyes. "My point taken. You _are_ stubborn."

Then Trish made a frown and looked across at her. "Look Mickie, there is no way in hell I'm talking to this dude. No. Way. In. Hell."

Mickie James looked at her and then she smirked. "You want to know what I think?"

"…That you want to get what I'm having?" It's really good." Trish offered her the cold creamy drink. "Want some?"

"Trish, don't try to change the subject."

The blonde groaned. "Okay then, fine! Be that way. But don't say that I wasn't being nice to you 'cause I offered and you said no."

"I don't drink mocha, anyways."

"You…don't like mocha?!" Trish stared. "But that's insane…this one has chocolate and whipped cream!"

"That's not the point!" Mickie snapped. "You want to know what is? It's the fact that you like this guy, yet you don't want to do anything about it."

Trish stared at her incredulously. Who was she to make such assumptions?

"I don't like him!" she said defensively.

"Oh yes you do," said Mickie and smirked. "And don't try to deny it."

"I…don't…like him! Urgh, that guy is so…so…"

"Hot?"

Trish narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "I was going to say annoying."

"Oh so he's annoying and _hot_?" Mickie asked in a calming matter, resting her elbow on the seat's arm and supported her chin on her hand.

"Just _annoying_," the blonde stressed. "An annoying jerk to be precise."

"Ah, okay…so he's an annoying jerk?"

"Yes."

"Annoying jerk?"

"Yes he is."

"Annoying jerk?"

"…yes Mickie?"

"Annoying jerk?" the brunette repeated, with a bit more speed this time.

"Yes!"

"Annoying jerk?"

"Yes!"

"Annoying jerk?"

"Yes!!!"

"Annoying hot jerk?"

"Damn right!" Unaware of what she just said, Trish went back to sipping her coffee...only to spit it out three seconds later. "WHAT?!"

Mickie simply sighed happily. "Being sneaky is so awesome."

--

"I don't know, Cody. I mean, she's really…stubborn. She doesn't even want to listen to a word I have to say." Ted DiBiase sighed. "I doubt she would ever want to talk to me."

"Well you got to try to approach her somehow," Cody Rhodes spoke. "I know you two have issues but if you want them to be solved, you have to do it now. The sooner, the better."

Ted sighed again. "I don't know. I've messed up on quite a lot of things. I cut her completely out of my life…a terrible mistake I ever did. There's a lot of things that I regret."

"There's no point in thinking that way. Look, I know that you can't undo what you did. But you _can_ do something about it now. If you really want her back, you've got to do something. Don't forget that we're only just a week away from celebrating possibly the best holidays of the year. Don't screw this up."

Ted looked at him, then he smiled. "You're right. I should do something about it. Alright then, I'll go talk to her…but you my friend need to take heed in my advice, too."

"Who says I'm not going to?" Cody smirked. "I'll ask her today…actually I just might go find her right now."

"Good," Ted chuckled. "Then it's a deal?" he asked before extending his hand.

Cody grabbed it and shook it, chuckling. "It's a deal."

--

_Okay, here goes nothing…_

There she was, staring at something from a distance while contemplating on two things.

The one thing that could tear him and her apart..and the other, just might end up being pointless.

Lilian Garcia was due to leave Raw sometime in the middle of January, next year to pursue her music career. As heartbreaking as it was for her, to be leaving the company after a ten year dedication, to her it seemed as though it was only yesterday when she started her job as a ring announcer.

Never would she get to the ring, announcing the names of superstars and divas.

Never would she get to announce…_his name._

Never would she forget the fluttery feeling she felt every time his name slipped from her lips. It may have been just a simple announcement for the audience to acknowledge the performer. But to her, it was far more than that.

This man had taken her whole heart when he didn't know it himself. His in ring performance was amazing…breathtaking even. Whenever he would leave the ring, disappointment stung her but she knew that he couldn't be in there for the whole night.

The show must go on…even if it meant for him to be under the limelight for just six minutes.

And that same man she thought of…was the man she was looking at right now.

He was talking to Batista. Then he laughed at something Batista just told him.

Such a hearty laugh like his could put anyone in a good mood. At least, that was how Lilian felt as she smiled. She would be missing his infectious smiles, without a doubt.

--

Eve Torres was sitting alone, sipping her hot chocolate. She had sat there for the longest while, simply bored out of her mind. She hoped that she would hear something about her flight soon. She really wanted to get home, badly.

But it seemed as though it wouldn't be happening anytime soon. She sighed as she took another sip. Then she saw a dirty haired woman approaching her.

"Hey," came Ashley Massaro's greeting before she sat next to her.

"Hi," she managed a smile to come on her face. "What's up?"

"Not much. Just walking around, to pass the time. You know?"

"Bored huh?" Eve giggled. "So am I."

"Yep yep," Ashley replied. Then she sighed. "I don't know what's worse…the flight possibly getting cancelled and I couldn't see my baby tonight…or losing my other precious baby in this airport."

The Latina's eyes widen a bit as she gotten the hint. "You lost your ipod?"

Ashley groaned. "Yeah. This sucks…"

"Aw that sucks indeed. But how did you lost it?"

"I have no idea. I had it with me all this time. I took it with me when I went for pizza. Then I went to the washroom afterwards…then I went to check this bookshop and then I saw Maria and stopped to chat with her for a bit. On my way here, that's when I realized I don't have it with me.

"You should check back to the places where you went. That would help to track back your steps, you know?"

"Already did that, actually." Ashley sighed, disappointed that her favorite music device could be gone...

"Aw," Eve spoke with sympathy. "But you knows? Someone just might find it and return it to you."

"I hope so…otherwise I would personally Starstruck his…or her ass for not to. And to make it worse, my ipod has _our_ song. I miss him so much now."

And to just hear that Eve's mood worsen and she simply stared at her hot chocolate, not knowing what to say to that.

_We have a song too…or used to, anyways._

--

Meanwhile, a Smackdown superstar had just walked out of a bookstore. He bought two books to read while waiting for the flight….or so he hoped it would come due to the bad weather. As he dipped his hand in his bag, somehow the floor had gotten his attention. He crotched to the floor and picked up the silver colored item.

"Hmm, an ipod. I wonder who it belongs to." He stood up to observe it some more. Suddenly, he found himself at lost for words. "Well I'd be damned."

Staring at the back of the device, he saw a Winnie the Pooh sticker, along with the initials A.M. at the bottom of the sticker.

He could recognize that sticker all too well…and instantly, the first though that came to his mind was the one diva that he missed so much while he was away.

"Ashley…" he muttered.

--

"So…" Randy began, turning to where Chris was looking. "Are you ready for this?"

Chris stared at his girlfriend, before looking back at Randy and smiled. "You bet."

"Then go get her!" Randy smirked. "I should get going too. There's something that I got to do."

"Alright. Well good luck. Hope it will work for you."

"Me too. Good luck to you too…and I expect to hear some good news later."

"Well that's what I'm hoping for, Junior."

Randy smiled before he gave a pat on his shoulder before departing. Chris watched him walk away before turning his attention to the diva who had just gotten up from her seat and walked away.

"Okay…" he let out a breath to calm his nerves before he could pop the big question. "Here goes nothing."

--

Candice panicked a bit upon seeing her boyfriend approaching. "He's on his way over here…"

"I'll leave you two alone to talk." Kelly said. She squeezed her best friend's hand for the last time. "Everything will be just fine, trust me."

Candice made a nod, though she was still feeling unsure about sharing the news with her boyfriend. Kelly left, so that meant she was on her own, to tell him about their baby.

"Hey," she smiled once he got near to her. "I'm glad you came over. Listen, there's something I have to tell you….you better sit down for this."

--

Ted saw her, talking to a fellow Raw diva from the distance. He sighed as he was contemplating on what he was about to do.

But just like Cody told him earlier. If he wanted to make things right then he would have to do something about it…_now_. Today.

" I can't mess this up," Ted told himself, determined to do whatever it took to get the woman he loved. "Not this time."

--

"You know what? I don't want to sit next to you on the plane anymore," Trish said, rolling her eyes. "I'll just switch with someone else 'cause you're annoying me now."

"Annoyed that I'm actually telling the truth that you like the dude?"

"I don't like…" She paused as she tried to keep her cool. Then she smiled. "Dearest Mickie, I know how much you love fudge brownies." She looked into her bag pack and pulled out a container of brownies she had gotten from a bakery earlier. "Want one?"

"Oooh really?" Mickie looked at her, surprised by the offer.

"But of course. You're one of my best friends." Trish said.

"Aw, so sweet you are. Thanks." Mickie took a brownie and ate it. "Mmm, delicious."

"They are, aren't they? So, now that you got my brownie…I hope that we could just…forget about what we just talked about earlier."

"Oh yum yum…" Mickie spoke in between bites. "Yeah, sure no problem."

"Good!" Trish smiled wider. "Then problem solved."

"Mhmm," Mickie said, taking another bite of the brownie. "I'm not gonna sit by you on the plane."

"Happy that you agreed," Trish chuckled before sipping her coffee.

"Of course…how could I not when I'm sure Randy will be more than happy to switch seats with me?"

"Exactly." Trish spoke. Then suddenly, she spat out her coffee...again. Her plan to bribe her didn't do so well as she thought.

"What?!" Trish screamed before hopping up from her seat as if she just realized she was sitting on hot coals. "Okay, that does it! Leave me to drink my coffee in peace!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Mickie said, mocking a salute before hopping from her seat. "Thanks again for the brownie sweetie."

"I hate you," Trish said with a glare.

"Love you too Trishy," Mickie told before blowing a kiss to her direction and waved. "See ya!"

The Canadian blonde groaned with frustration as the brunette diva outsmarted her.

Well, if Mickie wasn't telling the truth, it shouldn't bother her at all…right?

"Unbelievable," she muttered. "I like Randy? Psh, please…" She shook her head and looked at the cup. Then, there was a shuffling noise at her side…as if the empty seat next to her had now been retaken again.

"Back again to annoy me?" Trish rolled her eyes while she was jabbing the crushed ice with her straw. "Look Mickie, I said that I don't like him, alright? I don't like Randy. Get that into your hyper…sugar filled mind of yours."

"Really? You sure about that?"

Upon recognizing that deep husky voice, Trish's brain froze instantly. No, this couldn't be.

To her dismay, that nightmare was confirmed when she turned to her side, a pair of blue eyes stared right back at her.

--

"Well I'm off to get a bite to eat. Want anything?"

"No I'm fine with a drink for now," Eve smiled. "Thanks though."

"No problem." Ashley said and stood up. "I'll see ya."

"Sorry about your ipod again. Hopefully it will be found."

Ashley nodded and smiled faintly. "Well, I'll be hoping in meanwhile."

The dirty blonde diva left and Eve was alone, once again. She sighed, hoping that she could hear the flight announcement soon. She just wanted to get away, from everything.

Well just from one particular person in mind. She was once in love with a man. But he broke her heart and that was something that she could never forgive him for.

Unbeknownst to her, a shadow of a tall figure was approaching her and stopped at a distance, not too close but still close enough to talk to her.

"Eve."

Her heart responded to the caller. It jolted out of surprise, not expecting to hear his voice. She looked up and standing before her was the man she once thought was her whole world.

There was a sparkle that would always appear from her eyes… but that was already long gone. "Oh, it's _you_." She spat.

--

Kelly looked back to where she left Candice. She was just about to tell her boyfriend the news. She smiled. "He'll be happy. I know he will."

She turned around and leisurely strolled down the airport, in the hopes of finding something sweet to eat…maybe a donut?

This thought in mind delighted her and so she decided to search for the nearest bakery. She was about to do that when she heard her name called, prompting her to stop and turn around to see a man coming toward her.

"Oh, hey there!" Kelly grinned widely. "I was wondering where you were. What's up?"

"Actually, I needed to talk to you about something. Actually, it's a question that I've wanted to ask you for the longest while…"

"Oh, really? Well, what is it?"

Kelly felt something soft on her hand. She looked down to see his hand, holding hers before she looked up at him once more.

"I've wanted to do this for a very long time. Kelly, would you--"

--

"--Mind if I sit here?"

The raven haired man looked up from a book he was reading and smiled. "But of course. How could I say no to my favorite ring announcer?"

Lilian's cheeks were colored in red. He could say such sweet words to her. She giggled and sat next to him. "So, how are you?"

"Not bad thanks. Yourself?"

"I'm…kinda okay.

"Kinda okay? That doesn't sound good." he chuckled a bit. Then the soft laughter died within a few seconds. "Unless it's that serious?"

Lilian cringed at the question. The moment she was going to tell him, she knew. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell him. The fact that she was due to leave Raw soon and that she had kept her feelings for him, in secret.

"Well it's nothing serious," she told honestly. "But there is something that you should know."

--

Mickie stood in shock as she as trying to digest something that she had just heard. "Oh my god…"

--

"Here you go Miss," said the girl behind the counter.

"Thank you," Ashley said with a smile as she had gotten herself a chocolate muffin from the bakery. She left and took a bite out of it. Though she was enjoying it, she couldn't enjoy it that much.

The fact that she lost her ipod earlier still bugged her. She checked with security but none of them confirmed any lost items being brought up. How disappointing that turned out to be.

"So much for comfort food." Ashley sighed. "Oh well. Might as well give him a call and whine…"

She was reaching for her phone from her jeans pocket but just as she pulled it out, she crashed into someone, causing to fall down to the floor.

"Oh geez. Couldn't this day get any worse." She rolled her eyes and sat up. At the same time, a hand was lowered to her.

"You should watch where you're going next time, punkie."

The dirty blonde gasped and jerked her head upward to the tall figure and her eyes widened. "No freaking way…"

--

"…It's true sweetheart," Candice was saying as she took her boyfriend's hand. "I'm…I'm pregnant. We're going to have a child."

--

"Are you asking me…what I thinking that you're asking?!" Kelly asked with a big grin on her face.

--

Chris made a nod. "Yes I am." He went down on one knee and opened a black box, revealing a diamond ring inside. "Will you marry me?"

--

She refused to make eye contact with him, even if it was just for a minute like he said earlier.

She could hear a sigh sounded from behind. She wouldn't look at him, but that didn't stop him from speaking.

"Look, I know that I'm the last person that you wanted to see. But I just can't go on like this anymore. I miss you. I miss being with you. I miss us. You...have truly been the best thing that has ever happened to me."

She could just felt her heart stung, sensitive to his words. "Just leave me alone, please. Leave me alone." Her eyes were stinging her now. "You have hurt me enough."

"But I love you. Isn't that enough to say I'm sorry I am? It pains me to see you this way."

Eve scoffed, fighting the tears to stream from her eyes. She wanted to prove that she was much stronger than him, and that she didn't need him in her life.

"You can stay there and say all you want. It's not going to change anything."

--

Lilian took a moment to think about what she was about to say to him.

_You can do this._

Though it was much easier to say it to herself…than to actually do it for real. But she knew she would have to tell him, now.

"I'm..."

--

"...Not leaving here until we sort this out."

Trish scoffed and folded her arms. "You just won't stop, would you?"

"Me, stop? Never. That would give you an easy win."

She rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"If I walk away right now, that would give you a chance to deny any feelings you have for me…"

"Which I don't," the blonde cut in with a glare.

"Oh I know you do, sweetheart." He smirked.

"Don't call me a sweetheart."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because..." Randy trailed off, playing with her words as he waited for an answer.

"Because I prefer to be called my Miss Stratus, buddy. I think I deserve a little more respect."

"Okay then…Miss Stratus." Then he chuckled.

"This isn't meant to be a joke, Orton. I'm serious."

"Whoa, hold on a second. Since when do you use surnames in a conversation? Sounds pretty formal to me."

"I don't mean it to be a casual one, either." Trish told bitterly.

"Ouch. That really hurt me," Randy mocked, placing a hand over his chest.

"You never have any feelings anyway."

"Is that so?"

"Of course. You…show no respect to others, especially divas. I don't see why Mickie seems to have a liking in you, though."

"Maybe because she sees me as something that you don't see."

"Really? Wow, how surprising. Did she sees you as a loveable oh so sweet boy?" She said with sarcasm.

"I'm serious." He actually sounded serious this time.

Trish looked at him before looking down at her feet. "Well, don't bother to talk to me…'cause I'm not going to listen to you."

"Trish, why are you like this? If it's something that I've done, I will stop. Just tell me and I will do it."

"Wait, wait. Hold on there. Is this the self proclaimed Lady Thriller we're speaking of? Why are you following me around all of a sudden? Have all those pretty sluts left you depressed in bed?"

Now Randy was being annoyed by Trish's behavior and he couldn't take it anymore. "Will you just listen to me for just one moment?!"

"NO!" Trish said with a glare. "I don't want to listen to a word you have to say!"

"Well that's just too bad because I'm gonna say it."

"I don't want to hear it!" Trish snapped before getting up from her seat. "Why can you accept that fact that your presence is not welcomed. I need you out of my sight, right now."

"No," Randy told firmly.

The blonde scoffed and shook her head. "Apparently someone is asking for a Chick…"

"Don't even try," Randy said as he grabbed her arm.

She tried to break the hold but he was too strong for her. "Let me go you jerk!!"

"I'm not leaving until you hear what I have to say!"

"No I don't want to hear it!" Trish bellowed. "Why can you just leave me be?!"

"Because I like you!"

The screams came to a halt and then tension between them had melt away in just one stare down, not of hostility, but perhaps a stare down out of something else…something much more.

"I like you," Randy repeated. "And as much as you don't want to admit it yourself, I know that you like me too."

--

Cody Rhodes was nervous. He couldn't believe that he was going to ask out a diva on a date. But there he was now, about to ask her that question.

"I've always liked you. You're sweet, funny, caring…just simply amazing." He chuckled a bit while he blushed at the same time. "Ever since I met you on Raw, you make this way of--"

--

"...Making me feel like nothing else matters but the one person that I am looking at, right now," Chris said, his eyes lit with feeling.

--

There was a long pause. This was not a good sign, right?

Surely he had to be shocked by hearing the news but still…he had to say something by now, wouldn't he?

"Please say something," Candice told as she dreaded to get an answer from him. She hoped that it wasn't an answer that she feared of hearing…

--

"So…you're leaving Raw…for good?"

Lilian cringed. His voice sounded disappointed, she could tell. Now she felt guilt inside.

"Yeah...I think so."

"Oh. Wow…well I'm going to miss you Lily."

She smiled. "I'm going to miss you too…and that's not all that I wanted to tell you."

"There's more?"

Lilian nodded. "I…" She paused for a moment, hesitating as she looked down at her hands.

"You, what? Go on."

"I...have feelings for you."

There was a pause. Maybe it was just too sudden to tell him, she thought for he didn't say a word until a minute later.

"You…have feelings for me?"

"Yes…I do. I'm in love with you."

It took her a while before she had the courage to lift her head up and look at him in the eyes.

The pair of dark brown eye which belonged to Evan Bourne.

--

Trish passed a hand through her hair as she turned away from him, trying to digest everything in her head.

Randy Orton just made a heartfelt confession. How was she supposed to react to this?

"I…I..."

--

"…Can't believe you're here!!!" Ashley squealed like a little girl who had just gotten the best Christmas present of all. And she certainly did.

She hugged him as tightly as she could. "I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too punkie. More than you know."

Ashley felt like everything had been right again. She pulled away a bit just to look at her boyfriend, Adam Copeland.

"What are you doing here??? I thought you would be home in Canada."

"I was…but now that I've just gotten cleared from injury, I thought I would tell you in person."

"What?" Ashley rolled her eyes and scoffed. "There's something called a phone, Adam."

"And that's something called a _surprise_, Ashley." He smirked.

"Aw! You came to surprise me?!"

"Well I surely didn't fly over here just to tell you 'hey babe, guess what? My foot is healed! Let's go dance around a fuckin' plane!'"

Ashley burst out laughing. "But I was gonna surprise you too!"

"And now here we are…back together again." He smiled.

Ashley smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You have any idea how happy I am to see you?"

"How happy are you?"

She giggled before she leant on her tiptoes and kissed his mouth. "Very happy."

"Good."

That was when she bit her bottom lip. "Although…"

"Oh no, something is wrong. I can sense it."

"Yeah…" She eventually sighed. "It's a long story but to keep it short. I lost my ipod."

"You did?"

"Yeah. It sucks. I've tried looking for it everywhere. I guess it's gone forever."

"Aw that sucks. It's a pink one right?"

"No, silver." Ashley looked at him wide eyed and slapped him on the arm. "How could you forget it?!"

"I was joking." Adam rolled his eyes. "Anyway,, did it have anything on it so it can be found easily? Like a name tag or…"

"Sticker. It has a sticker…of Winnie The Pooh. It also has my initials too."

"Hmm, that's interesting...'cause I just found an ipod too," he said before pulling it out of his pocket. "and coincidentally, it matches your description."

He smirked and the dirty blonde dropped her jaw.

"Hopefully the owner is around somewhere. There should be a lost and found somewhere around, right?"

Just as he walked away, Ashley blocked him from getting any further. "That's MY ipod you idiot! Give it back!"

"How do you know it's yours?"

"Adam! Give it now or I will Starstruck your ass!"

"Okay, okay! I was only joking around…geez. Talk about a lovely greeting," he rolled his eyes and gave her the music item.

"My babyyyy," Ashley sang before kissing the ipod. "We shall never part again."

--

Trish sighed as she lowered her head. "Look, the last thing I need is another dude to mess around with my head alright? I don't want to mope over something that I just can't have."

She had her heart broken before, so many times with different guys. All she had gotten were nothing but lies and tears. She didn't need that.

Randy stepped toward her and took up her face gently with his hands. "But I'm here. I'm standing right before you. You can have me…you just need to open your heart to me."

Trish said nothing for a moment. Then the warm tears poured forth.

--

Ted DiBiase sighed as she looked at the woman he was trying to speak with. He wanted to make things right with her. But how could he when she didn't want to look at him in the eyes?

"Please, just look at me. Please?"

All he could see where the voluminous brown curls facing to him. But it seemed that it wouldn't be that way for the woman turned around to look at him, face to face.

He smiled a little. "God, I've never seen anyone as beautiful as you."

As much as Eve felt hatred, she couldn't find herself to hate him at all. Not even at the way he was looking at her. That look he would always give her while they were…together.

"Stop it, Ted" Eve told. "Just stop this."

He shook his head. "I can't. I love you too much."

"_Loved_. Past tense."

"Eve, please…"

"No, Ted! I'm not going to listen to what you have to say. I've moved on. So should you."

"I've never moved on…and I don't think you haven't, either."

"You're right, I haven't…not completely. But at least I'm _trying _to. For my sake."

"I'm sorry. I know I've done some stupid things. I chose my career over you when I shouldn't have…"

"Excuses."

"Yes, I am making an excuse. I can't undo everything I've done, though I wish I can. But I will do whatever it takes to have you back in my life. Since after the breakup…I knew that I made the wrong decision. I've given up someone that meant the world to me. I love you. I always have…and always will."

As much as she didn't want these words to affect her but somehow it had soften her anger toward him. Slowly melting away any hatred she had in her.

Ted stared at her, waiting for an answer. She didn't yell…simply stayed silent for a while. Eve sniffled and wiped a tear from her eyes. She stood up from her seat and stepped away from him. She looked away at the large windows outside, seeing the snow outside and plans waiting for a signal to take off.

"This is just pathetic," Eve said. "The fact that I hated you so much…yet there's a part of me...that's still in love with you."

--

Candice couldn't take the silence anymore. She needed to know an answer. "Please say something! You have me scared now. Are you happy about this? I am and I want us to be happy together with our child…so...are you happy?"

That father of the baby was none other than Dave Batista. He looked at her and then he smiled broadly. "Are you kidding me? I'm going to be a Dad! This is the best news I've ever gotten!"

By the look on his face, he was ecstatic and so allowed Candice to share her happiness with him. They stood up to share a hug.

They laughed together out of happiness with the news that had brought them even closer than before. The candi-coated diva was in tears, already overwhelmed with emotions. "I love you."

"I love you too," Dave said before they kissed.

--

This was it for Cody. He was going to ask her the one question that he wanted to ask for the longest while.

"So…what I want to ask you is…will you go on a date with me?" Cody asked.

The girl in question was beaming. "Yes I will!"

"Yes!" Cody punched the air with his fist, then he realized what he was doing and put down his arm quickly. "Uh I mean…thank you."

Kelly giggled. "You're such a cutie. Oh, I'm just about to get a donut. Want to come with me?"

"Yeah, sure."

They shared a smile before they linked arms and walked off to the bakery together.

--

"I…I don't know what to say at this point. Normally I would know what to say but now it's just….wow," Mickie said. "I'm totally speechless right now."

--

Adam rolled his eyes as she looked at his girlfriend snuggling her ipod close to her face as if it was her new puppy. "Obviously I'm not needed…so I'll go now."

Just as he was about to walk away, the dirty blonde blocked his way yet again.

"Where the hell are you going?!" she questioned.

"To get a bite to eat. I'm hungry."

"So you're just gonna leave me here?!"

"Well you were cooing and cuddling your precious little baby," Adam mocked.

"Jealous much?" Ashley asked with a smirk.

"Over a stupid thing that only lasts for…4 hours at least? Yeah sure, I'm super jealous that it has taken away my girlfriend from me."

"Aw. But I'm happy that you're here! You know that."

"Doesn't seem that way though," Adam said and then he made a pout afterwards.

"Aww, my poor baby. Let's see if I can fix that." Then her lips met his in a tender kiss.

"Mmm, Merry Christmas to me," Adam murmured in between the kiss.

She pulled back to look at him and raised her brow. "To us, you mean?"

"Oh sorry, my bad." He laughed, leaning to kiss her again.

--

"Wow…I, uh…" Evan chuckled a bit with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I was just…"

"No, no. It's okay," Lilian insisted. "I was just telling you how I feel so I don't expect to hear anything from you. Oh, what am I saying? I shouldn't have said anything. I should go now." She got up from her seat and wanted to get as far from him as possible. The last thing she wanted was to cry in front of him and gaining his sympathy.

Before she could reach any further, she heard him calling her. "Lilian, wait!"

The Latina stopped and hesitated to turn around to face him.

"Don't go," he said softly. Then he reached for her hand and he held it.

"Why? To take pity on me?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing of the sort. In fact…I feel the exact same way about you."

She couldn't believe it. It seemed too good to be true. Her feelings were returned?

"Really?" She was starting to smile like crazy. "You…you do?"

Evan nodded. "I have liked you for such a long time actually…I just didn't have the courage to tell you. You would think that this is a much easier thing to do than jumping off the top rope to do a Shooting Star Press."

Lilian giggled. "But you were nervous."

"Yeah, totally…and then you started to tell me that you like me…that's a lot for me to take in because I have never thought that this would happen."

"I thought the same, too." Lilian said truthfully.

His other hand found his way to her cheek, caressing it. "I guess it's all in the open now," he said in a much softer tone this time.

"So it is," she said, matching her tone to his. He slowly leaned his head toward her and Lilian pressed her lips against his warm ones in a kiss.

So after all these months of keeping all of her emotions inside…they were finally unleashed. Now she had gotten the man of her dreams and she couldn't be happier about that.

--

"Okay then…fine. Fine! You want me to admit it?!"

"That would be nice."

"And stop smirking."

"Why?" Randy asked with a smirk for spite.

"Because it's seriously annoying."

"Or too irresistible for you?" Randy asked, still smirking.

Trish made a long pause before she could answer. "That too…"

Randy laughed a bit. "Wow she actually admits it. Alright, let's call a truce. I just told you how I feel. So the ball is in your court now. You can either do something about it…or you can just let it slide. The choice is your, Miss Stratus."

So the blonde woman sat there in silence, trying to take it all in. Then she noticed him rising up from his seat.

"Wait…where are you going?"

"I'm starting to crave for Chinese food so I'm going to get some. I'll leave you here to think this through."

So he left, leaving Trish to stare at him from behind. Did he think that he had his last word?

With someone like Trish Stratus, one could never get a last word. Never.

So she hopped from her seat and quickly picked up the pace to catch up with him.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!"

Randy paused at his journey and turned to face her. "Oh, have you made up your mind already?"

"I didn't say I have." Trish folded her arms.

"So then…why did you call me?"

""Listen, buddy." She pressed a finger on his chest, as if to give him a lecture. "Don't you ever walk away from me like that as if you're….you're…winning! 'Cause you're not."

"I'm not?"

"No you're not."

"Is that a threat?" Randy smirked.

"Don't try to be funny Randy!" Trish sounded serious. "Or I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what?" He actually enjoyed to pester her at any given opportunity he would get. "what are you gonna do about it?"

""I'll…" She paused to make an answer. "I'll…" She was out of words to make a proper excuse this time.

And when she couldn't find the words to say, she grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him in with a passionate liplock. Within a few seconds, Randy pulled away and gasped for air.

"Wow, Miss Stratus that was…"

"That…would be Trish to you mister." She smiled. "So…where can we find the takeout for Chinese?"

"Actually, I think that can wait for another five minutes. Gotta start on my dessert while it's still hot." Randy smirked.

"Hmm, I couldn't think of a better idea." Trish chuckled a bit before they kissed again like there was no tomorrow.

--

"I'm really am sorry for what I did to hurt you. But it doesn't change how I feel about you. I love you…" Ted paused to hold Eve's hand. The mascara stains could be seen clearly on her face after she was crying. The Latina just looked at him in silence as the second generation superstar continued on speaking.

"I meant what I said earlier. You _mean_ everything to me. You're everything I ask for…and so much more."

From the look of his eyes, Eve knew that he meant it. His eyes were glowing out of desperation to make thing right…and the need to be loved by her like they once had.

Eve smiled a bit. "I think I've finally got you addicted to the Maine."

"What?" Ted was confused but after he realized what he just told her, he laughed. "I think that was your fault."

"How could that be my fault? I told you their songs are awesome! I had to get you to listen to their album through the entire car trip we went…"

"Which was pure torture…"

"No It was _tor_-riffic! Get it? It's actually terrific but I used two letters of my last name and invented a new word! I should make a dictionary, you know?"

Ted laughed along with Eve. And then, it had occurred to the two of them. They were laughing. Actually laughing together instead of exchanging harsh words to each other.

"So…" Ted made a pause. "what does this mean then? Are you willing to forgive me?"

The Latina placed her hand over hers and stared at the one guy who had once given her the whole world.

"I've already forgiven you, Teddy." She smiled.

He felt like he was the happiest man on the planet. "I love you Eve."

She could never forget the way his eyes twinkle when he said those words. "I love you too," she replied. "Always have…and always will." She said, leaning across to capture his mouth with hers, reuniting their love once again.

--

Her eyes were prickling her now. She didn't know what to say. Her brain was numb at this point. All she could do was to stare down at the floor.

Well, not directly at the floor. But she was looking at someone who appeared to be on it….

On one knee.

"Okay…so I wasn't prepared to do this in an airport, in front of everyone who's trying to get in flights and fly back home to spend Christmas with the family…but then I thought, why wait? Maybe it's a good time to do it now while we wait." He joked.

"Oh, Chris…"

"Not that I wanted to propose to you in an airport. It was originally planned over a candlelight dinner though."

"Candlelight?" She choked on the words. "…dinner?"

"Yes, of course. All for you, baby." He smiled.

"Oh, Chris…" She couldn't think of anything to say. She was utterly speechless.

He reached for her hand and he pressed his mouth onto it. "Mickie, you have stolen my heart from the first day I met you. Every time I'm around you, you always seem to make me smile all the time…and I want to keep it that way. There's people watching me aren't they?"

Mickie looked around and giggled a bit, to see a group of people looking on. Some were looking at him oddly while some were interested to see how it would go.

She turned back to him and said, "I think they are."

"Well…good. Now people can see the woman I am falling madly and hopelessly for." He smiled. "I don't care if they're calling me a weirdo…I honestly don't care. All that matters is having you in my life…so I can do even more crazy things for you."

"Even if it means dirtying your new sparkly jeans right now?" Mickie asked with an amused smile.

"Even that…though I gotta say it's a huge sacrifice to be down on one knee…on a dirty floor. That's definitely saying something. But at the end of the day, I know that it will all be worth it…because you're worth it."

"Aw, Chris!" Mickie had fresh tears streaming after hearing such sweet words.

"So, just to be sure that it's really the real thing since I can't believe it myself…I'll ask you again. Mickie James, will you do me the honor of becoming the Queen of The World to the King of the World? Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Then he paused to smile. The big moment had finally arrived. "…will you marry me?"

"Oh my god…" Mickie pressed her hand against her chest and cried harder. This was every girl's dream to be proposed by the man they loved.

"Say yes already will ya?!"

Looking across to the source of the caller, Mickie smiled as she saw Trish standing next to Randy. She was smiling and she could tell that she had sorted things out with the legend killer.

But those two weren't the only ones witnessing the moment. Standing with them were Evan, Lilian, Batista, Candice, Eve, Ted, Kelly, Cody, Ashley and the recently returned superstar, Adam.

The brunette diva chuckled a bit and turned to look back at Chris who was still waiting for her answer.

And her answer was…

"Yes."

"Yes?" He asked with a hopeful tone and smiling widely.

"Yes, I, Mickie James will be the Queen of the World…to the King of the World. Yes, I will marry you."

"Yes…you said yes?!"

"Yes!" Mickie repeated. "Yes! Yes! Yes times infinity!"

"YES!" Chris exclaimed. He jumped up to his feet, lifting her up and began to spin her around. Mickie laughed as he spun her and held onto him tightly.

The group of superstars and divas cheered and clapped, so did the passerby's who had just happened to witness this precious moment.

The ring was slipped into Mickie's finger shortly after and a kiss was shared between the couple.

"I love you Chris," said Mickie, smiling with her happy tears.

"I love you too Mickie," Chris replied and they kissed her again. The couple turned to the group and Chris took Mickie's hand and raised it in the air. "We did it!"

And so the group crossed over to give the newly engaged couple their congrats and warm hugs.

In the end, being stuck in an airport for the day didn't turn out to be so bad.

All in all, it didn't turn out to be the worst day ever.

It had turned out to be a Christmas miracle that no one would, to Chris Jericho's words, never _ever_ forget.

--

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! I would appreciate if you kindly leave a review. I've worked so hard on this and nearly lost the entire thing when the program crashed on me the day before Christmas (way to start the holiday…) Before you go, I have 3 questions to ask. Please answer in your review.

**Your favorite diva.**

**Favorite part/s in the story.**

**Which couple you like most?**

And that's it! Lol. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I have fun writing it. This was different to all my works as it focuses on many situations plus adding in the transitions to create suspense and make you keep guessing who is talking to who lol. Who do you thought Chris was going to propose to? Kelly right? That was my actual intention to fool people with that one :P And who you thought was the daddy to Candice's baby? Let me know in your review! I would love to know what your guesses are lol.

Thanks again for reading and Merry (belated) Christmas everyone! :D


End file.
